This invention relates generally to terminal subassemblies and related methods of construction, particularly of the type used in active implantable medical devices such as cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators, cochlear implants, neurostimulators, active drug pumps, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved terminal assembly that includes bonding pads for convenient attachment of a lead wire by way of thermal or ultrasonic bonding, soldering or the like.
Feedthrough terminal assemblies are generally well known for connecting electrical signals through the housing or case of an electronic instrument. For example, in implantable medical devices, the terminal pin assembly comprises one or more conductive terminal pins supported by an insulator structure for feedthrough passage from the exterior to the interior of the medical device. Many different insulator structures and related mounting methods are known for use in medical devices wherein the insulator structure provides a hermetic seal to prevent entry of body fluids into the housing of the medical device. In a cardiac pacemaker, for example, the feedthrough terminal pins are typically connected to one or more lead wires within the case to conduct pacing pulses to cardiac tissue and/or detect or sense cardiac rhythms.